


Blame

by HephaistionsThighs



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HephaistionsThighs/pseuds/HephaistionsThighs
Summary: Quynh knows who is to blame for her long years trapped at the bottom of the ocean.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Blame

Tears are rolling freely down Andromache’s cheeks. Quynh is alive and free and here, right in front of her.

“I’m so... _sorry_.” She can barely get the words out, choking on everything she’s feeling.

“We couldn’t find you,” she gasps, voice cracking. “We didn’t know what to do. There was no one left, nowhere left, nothing with any tie to you... It seemed impossible. We gave up. I’m so, so, sorry Quynh.”

Quynh looks at her with nothing but love.

“Andy,” she’s already so fond of the little nickname she heard Booker use, “I never once even thought you could rescue me.”

She says this so easily, simply.

“I was at the bottom of the ocean. Of course no one could find me. Not even you, goddess. That’s why they put me there. I was as unreachable as the stars.”

She draws Andy close in a comforting hug, lets her cry it out. “I was so relieved when Booker came along and I could see you were free. For so long, I feared they put you in the ocean too, or underground, or entombed somewhere. I saw how much you were suffering though, and I almost wished you’d just forget me, to end your pain.”

“I’d _never_ forget you,” Andy swears into her skin.

“All this guilt you’ve carried... You were never the one to blame. _They_ were.” Quynh’s soft voice hits a hard spot.

“They’re the ones who cause all the evil that exists. We’ve been trying to save them, save the world in dribs and drabs, but that’s always been futile. The only way we’re going to live in a better world, to truly be _safe_ , is to stop them. To rule over the mortals as we were born to.”


End file.
